Naquela Estação
by Claire D'Lune
Summary: Uma pequena e cativante Songfic sobre Severus e Hermione.


**_Olá a todos,_**

Esta pequena SongFic escrevi a pedido da minha amiga Sara Snape, que sempre me estimulou a escrever. É uma fic pequena, mas fiz tentando deixá-la cativante e estimular o leitor a concluí-la. Espero que gostem...

Beijos,

_**Claire D'Lune**_

**

* * *

**

**NAQUELA ESTAÇÃO**

**(João Donato / Caetano Veloso / Ronaldo Bastos)**

"_**Você entrou no trem **_

_**E eu na estação vendo um céu fugir**_

_**Também não dava mais para tentar**_

_**Lhe convencer a não partir**_

_**Agora tudo bem**_

_**Você partiu para ver outras paisagens**_

_**E o meu coração embora finja fazer mil viagens**_

_**Fica batendo parado naquela estação"**_

_"Chegando naquela estação, lembrei-me de você, e como não lembrar.Via sua figura em todos os lugares, em todos os cantos. Na biblioteca, na sala de aula, no local de refeições, em minha sala, no meu quarto, até mesmo no cheiro em que deixou nos livros. Em todos os lugares te encontrava, sentia o seu cheiro, mas você não estava lá. E tudo que tenho de você agora, além de lembranças, é isto." _

Na estação do trem que saía de Hogwarts para Londres, Severo Snape se diferenciava entre os demais. Em sua mão uma delicada pulseira dourada com adornos escarlates. Há algum tempo, parecia mais abatido do que de costume, pediu alguns dias para viajar. Coisa que Dumbledore aceitou de pronto, percebendo sua tristeza. Tinha certeza de que ele poderia voltar melhor depois de um repouso do seu cotidiano.

_"Deveria ter te obrigado a ficar."_

O trem chegou e ele embarcou. Sem saber bem o que fazer em Londres, apenas queria espairecer. Despercebidamente, foi invadido por pensamentos, lembranças do passado.

_"- O que foi, sua garota impertinente? – perguntou seriamente quando observava Hermione Granger a encara-lo. Ela apenas o encarou novamente e voltou a sua poção. Mas, por que ela o olhava daquela maneira? Ao pensar nisso sentiu um calafrio, algo bom, mas não queria aceitar. – Menos 10 pontos para Grifinória. – Era estranho como depois de alguns anos os alunos se acostumavam com sua retirada de pontos constante. Não havia mais reclamações, de vez enquanto alguns muxoxos, mas nada de significativo. Mas, o que ele dissera fez com que a garota voltasse a encara-lo. – Detenção senhorita Sabe-Tudo Granger, vamos ver se sua superioridade é duradoura. – Por mais incrível que lhe parecesse, a garota não reclamou, pelo contrário. Ele pode observar o seu rosto iluminando como quem tem uma idéia. Achou melhor não pensar nisso naquele momento._

_Na noite me que ela cumpriria sua detenção, a ansiedade parecia lhe invadir. Ela chegou e ele de pronto indicou-lhe o que fazer. Uma tarefa nada agradável de cortar fatias de algumas plantas gosmentas e mal cheirosas. Continuando com seu jeito delicado, ela retirou o casaco e pôs-se a trabalhar. Ele notava cada detalhe, quando ela sorriu olhando diretamente em seus olhos._

- _O que foi? Perdeu a razão?Isto lhe faz contente? – Ele perguntou sem noção._

- _Nada, não é nada. – Ela respondeu e voltou a seus afazeres._

- _Então... – ele levantou-se caminhando até ela. – Você deve ter perdido a noção do perigo... – Chegou tão perto dela que em um movimento ela levantou-se, assustando-º_

- _Tenho a completa noção do perigo._

- _Não me parece. – Ele tentou não parecer constrangido. Eles estavam quase encostados. – Você conseguiu menos 10 pontos para sua casa senhorita._

- _Pode tirar todos os pontos que quiser..._

- _Menos 30 pontos..._

- _Já disse, este ano eu me formo e não me importa a pontuação da minha casa. – Ele a olhou desconfiado, desacreditando do que havia ouvido. Nenhum dos dois recuara e ele estavam praticamente encostados. Ele se afastou._

- _Termine sua tarefa, e vá embora._

_Ao terminar ela começou a dizer._

- _Você não tem muito mais tempo..._

- _O que?_

- _Não tem mais tempo para provar quem realmente você é... – Ele foi até a porta e a abriu, indicando para que ela fosse embora. – Pode enganar a todos mas eu vou provar que estão errados, que você é mais frágil do que parece. – Ela parou na frente dele, e num impulso o beijou._

_Ela o havia pegado de surpresa e ele acabou por corresponder o beijo. Quando parou para pensar a afastou._

- _Basta! Não tente provar nada... – Estava arfando – Garota atrevida..._

- _Boa Noite. – Hermione foi embora, deixando não um professor, ou um homem. Deixou não mais que um garoto confuso._

_Os dias se passavam e ele ficava cada vez mais confuso. O que teria feito a senhorita Granger agir daquela maneira. Ela sempre que podia, lhe fazia perguntas nas aulas. Às vezes ia até sua escrivaninha e chegava muito perto dele para lhe fazer questões, lhe pedia livros emprestados. Mas nada o surpreendeu mais do que no Natal, quando recebeu dela uma fina camisa de linho preta. Naquele dia ele resolveu comprar algo para retribuir o presente, único presente que ganhara de Natal, além do de Dumbledore. Foi diretamente até uma loja de jóias, onde encontrou uma pulseira muito delicada com adornos em escarlate._

_Naquela mesma noite, Hermione recebeu o presente já em seu quarto se preparando para dormir. Ficou maravilhada com tal, decidi-se e precipitou-se pelo castelo em direção as Masmorras._

_Ele abriu a porta descrente que poderia ser ela._

- _Boa noite, posso falar com você?_

- _Entre. – Ele lhe indicou o quarto. _

- _Atrapalho? _

- _Não, de maneira alguma. Sente-se. – Ele lhe indicou uma poltrona. Ela se aconchegou na poltrona. _

- _Reparei que o meu presente serviu... – Ela começou, observando que ele usava a camisa que ela dera. _

- _Sim, muito obrigado. – Ele estava confuso. _

- _Vim lhe agradecer... Gostei muito da jóia que me enviou... _

- _Achei que lembrava vo... – Interrompeu-se. – Foi só para agradecer. – Ele levantou-se. – A senhorita deve voltar agora. Boa noite. _

- _Claro... – Ela levantou-se, e eles acabaram por se beijar novamente, não por impulso de um ou de outro, algo que acabou por acontecer. _

- _Senhorita Granger... Hermione. – Ele abaixou a cabeça medindo as palavras. – Isto, este tipo de aproximação é algo que não deve mais acontecer. Você não precisa provar mais nada... Pra ninguém... Você deve entender. É muito gentil me enviando um presente, podemos até continuar amigos. Mas, tal aproximação é inapropriada. _

- _É o que muitos diriam... Saiba que eu não penso assim, mas se é assim que você quer... _

_Depois daquela noite os dois continuaram amigos, conversavam sobre muitas coisas. Não demonstrava nada, apesar de tudo que estava escondido por detrás das conversas. Alguns alunos, estranhavam a atitude amistosa de Hermione para com o professor._

_O ano passou e ela se formou. Finalmente chegou o dia de ir, o dia da separação. Já estava na estação, pediu ajuda de outros alunos para empurrar o malão para dentro do trem. Sentia-se um tanto triste em deixar Hogwarts para trás, mas não era somente Hogwarts que a preocupava. Ia subir no trem, quando alguém lhe segurou o braço._

- _Só... só precisava me despedir. – Os olhos de Hermione se abriram, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Que lhe pedisse para ficar._

- _Muito gentil. – Ela sorriu e o abraçou. – Obrigada, Severo._

- _Boa sorte, Hermione... – Ele ficou sem graça com a reação dela. Não era bem aquilo que ele planejara. Ficara horas pensando em pedir para que ela ficasse. Pensou até em seqüestra-la se ela não aceitasse. Mas, ele não era assim, devia agir racionalmente e deixar ela partir. Ela ainda tinha uma vida toda pela frente, uma vida que estava apenas começando. – Prometa-me, que vai me escrever._

- _Claro... Você também..._

_O trem apitou anunciando sua partida. Hermione o olhou nos olhos aflita._

- _Não se preocupe Hermione, vá... O futuro lhe espera... – Não queria prende-la a si, uma vida triste e fria._

- _Adeus... Vou sentir saudades... – Ela baixou os olhos tristes e ele observou uma lágrima descer o rosto dela._

- _Adeus, senhorita Sabe-Tudo... – Esta última observação a fez sorrir. Ele praticamente a empurrou para dentro do trem._

_O trem partiu e ele somente observou._

_'Fique... Fique.. Era o que eu devia ter dito! Idiota!' – Olhou para o chão desconsolado e viu algo brilhar. A pulseira. Deveria ter caído quando ele a segurou pelo braço. - 'Devo esquece-la, vai ser melhor... Para mim e para ela... Não podia mesmo tenta-la convencer a ficar...'"._

Acordou na estação de Londres. Pensou que lhe faria bem um chocolate quente, bebida de trouxa, muito boa para se tomar em dias frios como aquele. Entrou discretamente num lugarzinho perto da estação e sentou-se, esperando o pedido, em uma das mesinhas do canto. O lugar era quente aconchegante, diferente do vento frio que vinha de fora quando abriam a porta.

Pegou novamente a pulseira para olha-la.

"Não adianta, vou continuar pensando nela... Tento fingir que não, mas eu sempre gostei daquela Sabe-Tudo adorável..." – Sorriu ao lembrar dela. Não pode perceber uma figura que se aproximou dele. – "Talvez, se tivesse uma outra chance..."

- Desculpe-me, senhor, mas esta pulseira me pertence... – Ele pode ouvi-la dizer, pensando nas peças que o coração poderia pregar-lhe...


End file.
